


Rilaya One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just some rilaya one-shots I'll be writing :)





	1. Coming out

  
No ones pov

Riley was sitting by her window biting her lip nervously. "If only Maya was here." Riley said anxiously, and as if on cue, Maya came in through the window as usual. "Hey Riles." Maya said flashing her famous smile at her girlfriend.

"Maya thank god." Riley said wrapping her arms around Maya, "You haven't been this glad to see me since you had to tell your parents about breaking your window." Maya joked as Riley pulled away and bit her lip nervously.

"Oh no, I know that look; what did you do?" Maya asked giving Riley a look. "I wanna tell them." Riley said nervously, "Tell what to who?" Maya asked clearly confused. "I wanna tell mom and dad about us." Riley said nervously and Maya's eyes went wide.

"Riles are you sure?" Maya asked Riley, concern hinting in her voice. "I'm positive Maya, I mean we can't just keep this a secret forever." Riley said softly and Maya stared at her, "Its not a secret!" Maya argued and Riley gave her a look. "No one knows about us Maya, it's a secret." Riley said.

"Farkle knows!" Maya pointed out and Riley gave her another look, "Farkle knows everything!" Riley argued and Maya sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Maya, don't you want people to know about us? About me?" Riley asked quietly and Maya stared at her girlfriend.

"Riley of course I do! I hate sneaking around and not being able to hold your hand in public, but these are your parents we're talking about, and I love them. I guess I'm just scared." Maya admitted the last part quietly. Riley then furrowed her eyebrows, "Scared of what?" Riley asked in a concerned tone.

"What if they don't approve? What if they get mad and never let me see you again? Riley I need you, I-I love you." Maya admitted and Riley gave her girlfriend a sympathetic look. "Maya I love you too, you're my best friend in the entire world. Even if they don't approve, they couldn't keep us apart, even if the universe was trying to separate us, I'd always find a way back to you." Riley said truthfully and Maya smiled a small smile at her.

"Y-You mean that?" Maya asked softly, "With everything I got." Riley replied lightly. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile, "Come here peaches!" Riley exclaimed as Maya giggled and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and light at first but soon became passionate, Riley slowly moved her hands up to Maya's face and cupped her cheeks.

After awhile they had to pull away due to the lack of oxygen, Riley flashed a huge smile at Maya and Maya couldn't help but giggle. "That never gets old." Riley replied breathlessly and Maya blushed. "Kissing me or constantly having to calm me down?" Maya asked with an amused smile on her lips.

"Both." Riley said teasingly and they both laughed.

"So are we gonna tell them now or?" Maya asked curiously and Riley gave her girlfriend a look, "We? You wanna tell them with me?" Riley asked in a shock tone. "Of course Riles, I'm not gonna let you do this alone." Maya said smiling at her. Riley flashed Maya a huge smile and hugged her tightly.

"Oh peaches! I love you." Riley said happily as Maya hugged her back, "I love you too pumpkin." Maya teased and Riley pulled away. "So since you're gonna tell them with me, I think we should do it during dinner." Riley suggested and Maya smiled, "Whatever you want." Maya replied lightly.

"Okay, come on! Let's go tell mom you're staying for dinner." Riley said happily as she stood up and grabbed Maya's wrist dragging her downstairs to the kitchen. Topanga was in the kitchen cutting chicken breasts while listening to music, "Mom, Maya's staying for dinner!" Riley said happily and Topanga smiled.

"Hi Maya! And of course you know she's always welcome here." Topanga said with a smile on her face. "Hi momma M." Maya said smiling at the older woman. "Maya I didn't know you were here." Cory said with a smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen. "Dad do we ever know that she's here?" Auggie asked sarcastically causing everyone to laugh.

"Kid has a point." Cory said and everyone laughed again. "Ever considered using the door like a normal person?" Cory asked jokingly staring at Maya, "Maya and normal don't fit in the same sentence dad." Riley pointed out and Maya gasped as everyone else laughed.

"Well I mean that is true." Maya said shrugging and Riley giggled, "But you all shouldn't be talking, I'm not the only abnormal one here." Maya said staring at Riley. As soon as Riley realized everyone was staring at her she gasped, "I am too normal!" Riley argued and Maya gave her a look.

"Riley just the other day you asked me if chickens got their periods." Maya said and Topanga laughed, "Its a valid question!" Riley argued. "No, no its not." Cory said and everyone laughed except Auggie. "What's a period?" The young boy asked curiously, "And that's enough girl talk for us." Cory said as he picked Auggie up and walked away.

"You girls run along too, dinner will be ready in about an hour." Topanga said with a smile on her face, "Alright mom." Riley said as her and Maya walked upstairs to her room. "Wanna watch a movie babe?" Maya asked after Riley shut the door.

Riley then smiled widely, she absolutely loved it when Maya called her pet names like that. "Sure!" Riley said happily as Maya took off her shoes and laid on her stomach on Riley's bed. Riley walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her laptop, she then joined Maya on the bed.

"What movie?" Riley asked curiously, "You pick but I swear if you put a Disney movie on I'll-" Maya couldn't even finish her sentence because Riley cut her off. "The little mermaid it is!" Riley exclaimed happily and Maya groaned as Riley typed something in on her laptop and the movie started to play.

"The things I do for love." Maya grumbled and Riley giggled, "Oh stop being a grumpy pants!" Riley said kissing Maya's check softly and a dorky smile was suddenly plastered on Maya's face. " _Works every time_." Riley thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the screen.

Halfway into the movie Riley noticed Maya was zoned out. She noticed it earlier but she only thought that Maya was uninterested in the movie; but the look on Maya's face showed worry, and that concerned Riley. Riley paused the movie and turned her attention to her girlfriend, "What's wrong Maya?" Riley asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing." Maya said flashing Riley a fake smile, Riley could easily tell it was fake, and gave Maya a look. Maya then sighed and looked down, "I'm just nervous for dinner that's all." Maya admitted and Riley grabbed Maya's hand. "I am too, but they love you peaches, I have a feeling they won't be mad." Riley said gently and Maya stared at her.

"I hope not." Maya said quietly, "Girls dinners ready!" Topanga shouted from downstairs. "Come on Maya, we can do this, it's you and me, we can accomplish anything together." Riley said encouragingly and Maya took a shaky breath and smiled at the brunette. "Always." Maya said feeling less nervous as they stood up and walked downstairs.

Once the girls got downstairs they saw everyone sitting at the table with dinner in front of them, waiting for them. Maya took a seat and Riley, as usual, sat next to her.

"Mmm this looks delicious." Maya said truthfully staring at the plate in front of her, "Thank you Maya." Topanga said smiling widely at the blonde. Everyone started eating and talking, Riley soon became very nervous. Maya sensed it and grabbed her girlfriends hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. This made Riley regain her confidence as she cleared her throat.

"Mom, dad, Maya and I have something to tell you." Riley said, her voice strong. "What is it sweetheart?" Cory asked staring at the two girls from across the table, "I'm in love with Maya." Riley admitted, she soon felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "And I'm in love with Riley." Maya added and everyone stayed silent.

This worried Riley and Maya, but soon the room was filled with Topanga and Cory's laughter. "Why are you guys laughing?!" Riley asked feeling a bit agitated, "Because we knew that already!" Topanga said still laughing causing Riley and Maya to exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Wait what?" Maya asked feeling dumbfounded, "Y-You guys know?" Riley asked clearly shocked and both of her parents nodded. "Honey we know you two are in love with each other. We've known for awhile now." Cory said softly, "How long have you guys known?" Riley asked curiously. "About a year now." Topanga said and Riley's eyes went wide.

"A year?! But we've only been dating for four months!" Riley pointed out, "We're your parents Riley, we know everything about you, even before you know." Topanga said and Riley furrowed her eyebrows. "Wow." Was all Riley could say.

"Maya are you alright?" Riley asked staring at Maya who had an unreadable expression on her face. "Y-You're parents knew before we did." Maya said, Cory and Topanga then laughed at Maya's shocked expression. "You know what this means Riles?" Maya asked, "My parents are psychic?" Riley asked and Maya rolled her eyes.

"No! This means we literally spent all day worrying for nothing." Maya said and Riley gave her girlfriend a look, "You worried Maya, I calmed you down." Riley pointed out. "Oh yeah." Maya said and Riley giggled.

"So does this mean you guys are gonna get married?" Auggie asked and everyone stared at him, "I mean, I hope so." Maya said and Riley blushed. "I knew it! I told you the other day dad!" Auggie practically yelled and everyone laughed. "Yeah you did kiddo, and you were right." Cory said with a small smile on his face.


	2. Little Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya has a personality disorder where sometimes she thinks she's four, and Riley thinks it's absolutely adorable.

No ones pov

Riley was sitting on her bed reading a book next to her girlfriend Maya, who was playing on her phone. Maya suddenly put her phone down and looked at Riley with curious eyes. She crawled over to the brunette and snuggled into her, causing Riley to put down the book and smile widely at the blonde.

"Hi peaches." Riley said softly and Maya smiled at her, "Hi Riles!" Maya said excitedly. "Can I have a juice box?" Maya asked curiously and Riley stared at her girlfriend, " _Oh I know what's going on_." Riley thought to herself. "Maya, baby, how old are you?" Riley asked curiously.

"This many!" Maya said holding up four fingers and smiling proudly, Riley immediately smiled widely at the blonde. She loved it when Maya's other personality came out, it was like babysitting a child, a very cute child. Riley's known about Maya's disorder for as long as she can remember, she's never had a problem with it, it may be a big responsibility but Riley loved everything about Maya with all her heart.

"I'll only give you a juice box if you promise to drink it all Maya." Riley said sternly and Maya nodded eagerly, "I promise!" Maya said nodding her head and Riley couldn't help but smile. "Okay, wait right here, I'll get you a juice box." Riley said and Maya nodded, "Okay Riles!" Maya said happily as Riley jumped out of bed and walked off.

Maya then hopped out of bed and walked over to the nightstand. She opened the drawer she knew Riley kept her coloring book in and took it out. She then walked over to the desk and grabbed her crayons, after that she plopped down on the the floor and started coloring.

Riley walked back into her room and shut the door behind her, she saw Maya coloring on the floor and her heart practically melted at the sight. "Here you go baby, I got you your juice box." Riley said and Maya sat up excitedly, Riley then walked over to Maya and handed her the juice box. "What do you say?" Riley asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde, "Thank you!" Maya said smiling widely and Riley smiled back.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked curiously as she sat down next to Maya, "Coloring the superhero book you got me!" Maya said happily as she showed Riley the picture she was coloring. "Wow! You're so good at coloring!" Riley said and Maya smiled proudly at her, "Thanks Riles!" Maya said happily as she went back to coloring.

Riley loved moments like these, just her and Maya, even if it was with Maya's younger personality, she didn't mind. She just thought of it as more of Maya to love.

"Hey Riles? Can we stay up tonight since it's Saturday?" Maya asked, her eyes never leaving her coloring book. "Honey I don't know." Riley said and Maya looked up at her with big eyes and a pouting lip. " _Not the puppy eyes, oh god. Anything but the puppy eyes_." Riley thought to herself. There was always something about Maya that never let her have the willpower to tell the blonde "no".

And Maya knew it.

"Fine." Riley said giving in and Maya smiled widely, "Yay!" Maya exclaimed excitedly and went back to coloring. "Well what do you wanna do all night?" Riley asked curiously, "Snuggle!" Maya answered simply and Riley's heart melted again. "That can be arranged." Riley said with an amused smile on her face.

"Here, I colored this for you Riles!" Maya said ripping a page out of her coloring book and handing it to Riley, who gladly took it. Riley stared at the page, it was of Spider-Man colored exactly the way it should be. Riley smiled widely at the picture and stood up, she walked over to the bulletin board and hung it up.

"It's perfect." Riley said turning around to face Maya who was grinning proudly, "Can we watch a movie now Riles?!" Maya asked excitedly and Riley nodded. "Did you finish your juice box?" Riley asked curiously and Maya nodded handing Riley the empty juice box.

"Good girl." Riley said smiling as she threw it away. "What movie do you wanna watch?" Riley asked curiously as Maya got up and laid on the bed, "I wanna watch Finding Dory!" Maya said happily and Riley smiled. "Okay!" Riley said, the smile never leaving her face as she grabbed her laptop and got into bed next to Maya.

Riley put on Finding Dory and pressed play after Maya cuddled into her. Maya was watching the movie intently and Riley couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Why are you laughing? This is a sad part." Maya said making a face at Riley. "I'm laughing cause you're so cute." Riley said and Maya blushed as she hid her face.

Riley shook her head and smiled at her girlfriend, then turned her attention back to the movie and started watching.

"Hey Riles?" Maya asked yawning sleepily, "Yeah peaches?" Riley asked staring at the blonde. "I love you." Maya said softly as she kissed Riley's cheek and snuggled into her.

"I love you more peaches." Riley said lightly as she wrapped her arms around Maya and pulled her closer. 


End file.
